2PM
2PM *'Nombre: ' **'2PM (Internacional) **투피엠 (tupiem) en Corea **トゥーピーエム (To~ūpīemu) en Japon **'¿Por qué?: '''Porque es la hora más caliente del día. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Miembros:' 6 chicos. **'Ex Integrantes: 1 chico. *'Debut: '''04 de Septiembre de 2008. *'Color oficial: 'Negro Perlado. *'Fanclub oficial: '''HOTTEST. **¿Por qué?: Significa literalmente "el/la más caliente". *'Genero: K-Pop / J-Pop / Dance. *'''Agencia: **'En Corea:' JYP Entertainment (Misma que Wonder Girls, 2AM, Miss A, JJ Project, GOT7, Baek Ah Yeon, Bernard Park, G.Soul, 15&, Twice y DAY6) **'En Japón:' Sony Music Japan. Carrera 'Pre Debut' En el 2008 fue emitido por Mnet "'Hot Blood", ''una especie de programa de "supervivencia" donde 13 aprendices de JYP Ent. "luchan" por conseguir un lugar en el equipo. En el programa se evaluaba su pasión poniendo a prueba su resistencia: correr sin camisetas a temperaturas bajo cero, sangrar por los golpes en un ring de boxeo, cargar una barca de montones de kilos sobre sus hombros, eran solo algunas de las difíciles pruebas. Tras la eliminación de 3 aspirantes, los 10 restantes se dividen para formar: 2PM y 2AM, grupo que en la actualidad consideran sus "hermanos" y quienes representan sus opuestos musicales. '2008: Debut con su primer Mini-Álbum 'Hottest Time Of The Day' 2PM hizo su debut oficial en Mnet'' M! Countdown el 4 de Septiembre de 2008 con la canción ''"10 points out of 10" que forma parte de su primer minialbum "Hottest Time of the Day", se caracterizaron por su fuerza sobre escenario donde se presentaban sonrientes, integrando difíciles coreografías junto a pequeñas improvisaciones y acabando con cualquier rastro de "niños flor"(dulces/infantiles). Creando el "jimseung-dol" (jimseung significa un animal o bestia en coreano) fenómeno en 2008.thumb|150px Jaebeom fue elegido para servir como el líder del grupo, pues él era el miembro de más edad, y también aquel en el que todos los miembros reconocieron como el más talentoso. Jugó un papel clave en varios de los primeros sencillos de la banda y videos musicales asociados. Posteriormente la canción fue presentada en Inkigayo de SBS y Music Bank de KBS, en octubre de ese año comenzaron la promoción de "Only You", ''de la cual sacaron una edición especial en invierno. '2009: Segundo Mini-Álbum '2:00PM Time For Change' En abril de 2009, el grupo lanzó su segundo mini-álbum, "14:00 Time For Change", que comenzaron la promoción de ese mes. En mayo ganaron su primer premio Mutizen en M!countdown , seguido por dos más en Music Bank e Inkigayo. El 11 de junio, 2PM comenzó las promociones para "Niga Mipda" (니 가 밉다, lit. I Hate You) en M!countdow. En julio de 2PM logró el primer lugar en las listas de M!Countdown y Music Bank para la canción "Niga Mipda". 'Controversia e inactividad de 'Jaebeom Más tarde ese mismo año una controversia con respecto a Jaebeom surgió. El 4 de septiembre de 2009, artículos aparecieron en el Internet con respecto a los mensajes de Jaebeom de 2005 en su cuenta de Myspace personal, en la que expresó su desagrado por Corea cuando todavía era un aprendiz de JYP Entertainment. Estos puestos, filtrados por un internauta que hackeado su cuenta de Myspace, fueron tomadas fuera de contexto y severamente mal interpretadas por los medios de comunicación de Corea. Jaebeom emitió una disculpa en relación con este asunto. Aunque algunos exigieron que Jaebeom debe ser forzado a salir de 2PM, JYP Entertainment CEO Park Jin-young, declaró el 7 de septiembre prestó al cantante un voto de confianza, lo que sugiere que permanecería en el grupo. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Jaebeom anunció en su fancafe oficial que iba a dejar el grupo y regresar a los Estados Unidos por un tiempo para calmar la situación. Planeaba regresar a la escuela y mejorar su comprensión de la música. Al mismo tiempo, se disculpó con sus compañeros de grupo por no ser un buen líder y hermano mayor para ellos. También se comprometió a volver como una mejor persona. Park Jin-young confirmó que 2PM continuaría como un grupo de seis miembros. 'Primer Album Completo '01:59PM' A pesar de la controversia, el grupo siguió adelante con el lanzamiento de su primer álbum de estudio. Conocido como 13:59, el álbum fue lanzado el 10 de noviembre de 2009. Sin embargo, las preguntas sobre Jaebeom se mantuvieron al margen. El día después del lanzamiento del álbum, Park Jin-young anunció que Jaebeom podría regresar al grupo si el lo deseaba, aunque el regreso del cantante no seria inminente. En apoyo de Jaebeom, los seis miembros de 2PM decidieron dividir igualmente sus ingresos dethumb|182px su primer álbum con él. El álbum incluyó pistas compuestas por Jaebeom, aunque su rostro fue excluido de la cubierta. El grupo filmo su video musical "Heartbeat", el título de la canción, sin Jaebeom. Tanto el álbum y título de la pista, "Heartbeat", se coloco rápidamente en el número uno en varias listas de ventas musicales. El grupo comenzó las actividades de promoción para el álbum en una variedad de espectáculos musicales, KBS Music Bank, MBC Music Core y SBS Inkigayo en noviembre. Una semana y media después del lanzamiento del álbum, 14:00 actuó en y fue homenajeado en los Premios de la Música de Asia M.net con premios al Mejor Grupo Masculino y Artista del Año (siendo este último uno de los tres premios más prestigiosos de la industria). El grupo rindió homenaje a Jaebeom durante su interpretación de "Again & Again". Durante la actuación, un foco de luz brillaba sobre la posición habitual de Jaebeom en la formación de la coreografia. "Heartbeat" logro una Triple Corona en SBS Inkigayo por ser la canción que mas dura en el numero uno en la lista de Inkigayo El 30 de diciembre de 2009, en Corea Broadcasting System (KBS) 's finales de año el Festival de Música, "Again & Again" fue reconocido como "Canción del Año", ganando con 57.060 votos. '''2010: Salida de 'Jaebeom' y Tercer Mini-Álbum 'Don't Stop Can't' En febrero de 2010, JYP Entertainment anunció que Jaebeom no volvería a 2PM, ya que su contrato con la compañía había puesto fin de forma permanente, con el acuerdo de los 6 miembros. Una conferencia de reunión de fans y prensa reunida se celebró dos días después con los seis miembros restantes de 2PM. Varios sitios de fans de 2PM fueron cerradas inmediatamente después de la conferencia como una prothumb|172pxtesta de la terminación Jaebeom. Un representante anunció que aunque 2PM avanzaría con seis miembros, un nuevo líder no sería elegido para reemplazar a Jaebeom. En abril de 2010, la banda lanzó "Do not Stop Can not Stop", un mini-álbum que consta de seis pistas. El grupo regreso para mostrar un lado más fuerte de sí mismos diferente a sus antiguos lanzamientos. El primer sencillo, "Without U", se levantó rápidamente a la posición # 1 en seis listas musicales diferentes. 'Primeros Conciertos 'Don't Stop Can't Stop El grupo realizo sus primeros conciertos en el "Seoul Olympic Park Arena" el 30 y 31 de julio, más de 12.000 aficionados asistieron a sus primeros conciertos en Seúl. 2PM realizó todos sus éxitos desde el año 2008, más el rendimiento individual de cada miembro. 2PM celebró dos conciertos encore en Seúl los días 4-5 de septiembre para celebrar su segundo aniversario 'Cuarto Mini Album 'Still 2PM' En octubre de 2010, 2PM lanzó su cuarto mini album, "Still 14:00" con con el primer sencillo "Be Back" que permanecio en el número uno durante dos semanas consecutivas en Music Bank. En noviembre de 2010, "Still 14:00" debutó inesperadamente en el lugar 13 de Mundial Album-Chart de Billboard, aunque no hubo promociones para el álbum en los Estados Unidos. '''2011: Debut en Japon Tras las ofertas de más de 10 casas discográficas y siendo Sony Music Japan la elegida para firmar un contrato con el grupo, el 24 de Noviembre de 2010 es lanzado al mercado japonés el DVD "Hottest: 2PM Music Video Collection & The History". Inmediatamente después de la liberación del DVD logran debutar en Oricon, chart musical más importante de Japón; posicionándose en el 1º lugar de la lista diaria, superando a Michael Jackson;thumb|180px y 4º en la lista semanal, alcanzando el puesto más alto que un grupo masculino coreano a logrado al debutar y superando el record de ventas de Big Bang en el 2009. Por otro lado, su disco "1:59PM Special Edition" ''entra directamente al 9º lugar en el ''Oricon Album Daily Chart (chart de álbum diario), un gran éxito para un álbum completamente en coreano; además sus canciones se apoderan del Top 5 de Recochuku ''(lista de tonos diarios de Japón), hecho que jamás había ocurrido. En el mes de diciembre los chicos llegan a "La tierra del sol naciente", donde ofrecieron 3 showcase interpretando 6 de sus éxitos ante un total de 30.000 personas. Así mismo el grupo se presentó en programas musicales del país, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo en cantar completamente en coreano; recibiendo excelentes críticas y dedicándoles un reportaje especial transmitido por la MBC (cadena televisiva coreana) titulado:"2PM Firts Contact in Japan". El 25 de febrero de 2011 fueron revelados los detalles de ''"Take Off", nombre que recibía el primer single japonés de 2PM, al mismo tiempo son expuestas las primeras imágenes que correspondían a tres versiones del single. Rápidamente dichas versiones se apoderaron de los tres primeros lugares de Tower Records a través de las pre-ordenes online y ocuparon el 3º lugar en el chart de HMV. Para el mes de mayo los chicos estaban en Japón para llevar a cabo su "''Zeep Tour, 2PM Japan Tour 2011: Take Off" iniciando en Sapporo y culminando el 13 de mayo en Tokyo, el tour consiguió un gran éxthumb|184pxito, agotándose las entradas rápidamente, incluso se agregó otro concierto en Tokyo por petición de las fans. Una vez culminada la gira, y sin ser el lanzamiento oficial, ''"Take Off" ''se posicionó en el 1º lugar de diversos charts japoneses en el mes de abril: ''Recochoku ''(portal más importante de tonos diarios en Japón), la web ''"Uta net mobile", sus tres versiones ocuparon el 1º, 3º y 5º lugar de las pre-ordenes del 11 de abril de Tower Records, alcanzó el nº 1 en el chart J-pop Yusen ''(USEN), logrando ser el primer grupo coreano en conseguir dicha posición en la lista, mostrando la gran popularidad que tienen en el país. Finalmente el 18 de mayo sale oficialmente a la venta el single debut de 2PM ''"Take Off", agotándose en Tokyo, vendiendo 33.000 copias el primer día y posicionándose en el 4º lugar del Oricon Single Chart. En la primera semana el single alcanzó las 59.059 copias, convirtiéndose en el grupo coreano con más copias vendidas en su debut durante la primera semana, superando las 44.907 de SNSD con su single "Genie". Como agradecimiento el 21 de mayo realizaron su primer evento "High Five" (chocar los cinco) en el Pacific Yokohama en Kanagawa, acudiendo más de 40.000 fans, todo un fenómeno. Como parte de la promoción se presentaron el programas musicales interpretando, además su single promocional, la versión japonesa de "Heartbeat". 'Segundo Album Completo 'Hands Up '' En junio de 2011, JYP Entertainment lanzó el tracklist de su próximo álbum de estudio, que sería conocido como "Hands Up". El álbum fue lanzado más tarde ese mes, el 20 de junio de 2011. Por primera vez, el álthumb|148pxbum incluía dos canciones compuestas por miembros de 2PM: "HOT" por Minjun y "Give it to Me" por Junho. Hands Up consiguió un "all-kill" en todas las principales listas de éxitos. Su canción aterrizó en el número uno, y varias canciones adicionales también colocaron en grandes puestos. Las promociones de del lanzamiento del álbum fueron cortas reduciendose a solo dos semanas y media. Esto permitió a la banda prepararse para sus promociones japonesas y por su "Hands Up Asia Tour." '2013: Tercer Album Completo 'Grown El 29 de abril 2PM dio a conocer la lista de canciones de su próximo tercer álbum titulado “Grown“. El álbum se compone de doce canciones y, sobre todo, tendrá dos canciones de título: “A.D.T.O.Y” y “Come back After Listening to This Song“. La lista de canciones revela que el miembro de 2PM, Junho, ayudó a componer tres de las doce canciones “Back to the Starting Point”, “Go Back” y “Love Song”. Jun.K también ayudó a componer “Game Over” y la canción doce “Suddenly“. Taecyeon también hizo el rap para un total de seis canciones del álbum. JYP Entertainment declaró: “Este álbum contiene tanto la virilidad y la madurez musical. El 6 de mayo 2PM lanzo su vídeo musical para una de sus canciones del próximo álbumthumb|218px, “Grown” titulada “Comeback When You Hear This Song” (Regresa cuando escuches esta canción)y el 11 de mayo 2PM ha lanzo el vídeo musical para su segunda canción principal “All Day I Think of You (conocido como Ha.Ni.Bbun) 2PM logró el primer lugar en países como Tailandia, Singapur, Hong Kong, Malasia, Filipinas, Taiwan el mismo dia del lanzamiento del album, también en Corea del Sur uno de sus temas titulado “Comeback When You Hear This Song” se encuentra entre los primeros lugares. 2PM habló sobre este álbum lo siguiente: “Este álbum fue producido con mucho cariño y esfuerzo por parte de 2PM, estamos muy agradecidos de que la gente se identifique con los temas y que el álbum haya recibido mucho amor en Corea y esté en los primeros lugares en el extranjero”. '2014: Cuarto Album Completo 'Go Crazy' El 9 de septimebre 2PM ha regreso con el tema divertido y enérgico “Go Crazy”, y con el lanzamiento de su vídeo musical a través de su canal oficial de YouTube. "Go Crazy” es la canción principal de su cuarto álbum de larga duración que contiene 10 temas nuevos, entre ellos “Go Crazy” y otros como “She’s Ma Girl”, “Mine”, “Pull&Pull”, “Boyfriend” y “Awesome”. También incluye las versiones coreanas de las canciones japonesas “Beautiful” y “I’m Your Man”.thumb|180px El miembro de 2PM Jun.K trabajó en un par de temas del álbum incluyendo la canción principal “Go Crazy”, que escribió y con el que ayudó en la composición y arreglos, y la canción “Separation Trip” que también escribió y compuso. Chansung también contribuyó en un par de temas. Escribió la letra de “Mine” y ayudó a escribir la letra de “Boyfriend”. Taecyeon también aportó el rap de las canciones “Mine”, “Awesome”, “Boyfriend” y “Pull&Pull”. JYP Entertainment también ha desvelado el listado de canciones de la edición del álbum Grand Edition, que se podrá comprar online el 29 de septiembre. La Grand Edition de “Go Crazy” incluirá otras cuatro canciones: “Superman”, “Please Come Back (feat. Baek Ah Yeon)*”, “Love Is True” y “The Words Love*”. Los temas de esta edición están interpretados por los miembros de 2PM en diferentes unidades, con lo que se podrán apreciar sus cualidades vocales incluso mejor. Jun.K y Wooyoung trabajaron en “Superman”, Junho y Nichkhun colaboraron en “Love is True”, y Taecyeon y Chansung se unieron en “Please Come Back” y “The Words Love”. Además los miembros tuvieron más participación a la hora de escribir y componer las canciones. En el tema “Love Is True”, Junho compuso y escribió la letra junto a Nichkhun. Jun.K también compuso y ayudo con la letra de “Superman” junto a Wooyoung. Taecyeon se encargó de escribir la letra y componer la canción “Please Come Back*” mientras que también ayudó a la hora de escribir “The Words Love*” junto a Chansung, quien compuso la canción. La Grand Edition también contará con tres versiones remix de “Go Crazy”. '''Segundo World Tour ‘Go Crazy' 2PM está listo para su próxima gira mundial titulada “Go Crazy“! Días después de anunciar su regreso en septiembre, el grupo revelo los detalles de su próximo concierto en Corea. El concierto en Corea titulado “Go Crazy” se llevará a cabo el 3 y 4 de octubre en el Jamsil Indoor Stadium. El grupo luego viajará a China, Tailandia, Indonesia, Estados Unidos y otros países más que se irán confirmando a lo largo de la gira.thumb|180px El 15 de octubre, el Facebook y Twitter oficial de JYP Entertainment’ revelaron las cuatro paradas que el grupo estará haciendo a lo largo de Estados Unidos. Los chicos estará dirigiéndose a Nueva Jersey, Illinois, Texas y California. El 14 de noviembre, el grupo estará presentándose en el Centro Prudential en Newark, Nueva Jersey, en el Teatro Rosemont en Rosemont, Illinois el 16 de noviembre, en el Teatro Verizon en Dallas, Texas el 18 de noviembre, así como en el Auditorio Shrine en Los Ángeles, California el 21 de noviembre '2015: Noveno Single Japones 'Guilty Love El grupo 2PM publico la versión completa de su canción “365” en su canal oficial japonés de YouTube. El vídeo musical es inspirador y no hay duda de que los chicos disfrutaron mucho mientras rodaron el vídeo. No hay un solo momento en el que no sonrían de oreja a oreja mientras descubren Tailandia y disfrutan del clima y los paisajes de ensueño.thumb|174px La canción, en japonés, habla de lo felices que se sienten por tenerse los unos a los otros los 365 días del año. La melodía y el tono acompañan al vídeo musical, son pura alegría y felicidad, así que uno no puede dejar de visualizar un verano en el paraíso. Los chicos sin duda han hecho un vídeo cálido y alegre que templará, al menos espiritualmente, a los espectadores durante el invierno. la cancion se incluira en su album single "Guilty Love". 2PM publico su otro sencillo japonés titulado “Guilty Love” el 28 de enero de 2015. La agencia del grupo, JYP Entertainment, revelo una imagen promocional antes del lanzamiento. El acto espera aumentar la popularidad de los chicos después de su exitoso “Go Crazy”. La canción principal de este sencillo es descrita como un número funky dance. En el sencillo tambiéthumb|186pxn se encontrará la canción “365”, la cual tiene una melodía pegadiza y ha sido compuesta por Junho. Además, parece que el año que comienza será un año lleno de trabajo para 2PM, ya que comenzarán 2015 con dos eventos para fans en la ciudad japonesa de Saitama el 3 y 4 de enero, y que se llamarán “2PM Hottest Japan New Year Party 2015 – Old Boy Vs Young Boy”. El grupo espera seguir con la racha de éxito de 2014, que tuvo lanzamientos de 2PM tanto en solitario como en grupo, y además también lanzaron un DVD japonés, el cual llegó a lo más alto de la lista Oricon. El sencillo fue lanzado el 28 de enero y vendio 98 000 copias en menos de una semana de acuerdo con Oricon Style. También llegó a lo más alto de la lista Tower Records de ventas el primer día de su lanzamiento. 'Cuarto Album Completo Japones ‘2PM OF 2PM ' 2PM regreso con su cuarto album japones "2PM OF 2PM". El album fue lanzado el 14 de abril en tres ediciones; una edición limitada de CD + DVD alojado en una caja especial, una edición limitada 2CD alojadthumb|180pxo en una caja especial y viene con un álbum de fotos de 80 páginas y un CD normal Sólo edición. ediciones limitadas y primeras prensas de la edición regular también incluyen una tarjeta de aplicación. Un mes más tarde, una edición reenvasada del álbum fue lanzado en dos ediciones: una limitada CD + DVD de edición incluyendo el ultimo concierto del grupo. Tambien Incluia un álbum de fotos de 60 páginas y un CD normal de única edición. La edición reenvasado incluye una nueva canción, "I Know". El álbum debutó en el número uno en la lista de álbumes de Oricon semanal. '''Quinto Album Completo Koreano ‘Nª5' El 5 de junio, JYP Entertainment anunció que el próximo álbum de larga duración de 2PM, “No.5”, se pondrá a la venta el 15 de junio. Además, la agencia también ha confirmado el nombre de la canción principal del disco, “Our House”, y ha publicado imágenes teaser individuales. No solo eso, según una información de Star News, el tema de baile “Our House” fue escrito completamente por el miembro de 2PM Jun.K. Después de haber demostrado su sensibilidad musical componiendo otros temas de 2PM en el pasado, como el éxito del año pasado “GO CRAZY!”, el nuevo tema de Jun.K seguro que aumentará lathumb|200px expectación por el último álbum del grupo. Mientras, el vídeo musical de “Our House” se lanzará al mismo tiempo “No.5”, el 15 de junio. El grupo también ofrecerá su primera actuación de regreso el 5 de junio a las 9 p.m. KST a través de Starcast On Air de Naver. A la medianoche del 15 de junio, JYP Entertainment lanzó en su canal oficial de Youtube el video musical del single de comeback de 2PM, “My House”. El video musical comienza con el personaje principal femenino huyendo del baile cuando el reloj se acerca a la media noche, al estilo de Cenicienta. Los miembros del grupo de chicos, que también parecen tener personajes inspirados en varios otros cuentos de hadas, van tras ella en varios puntos. La canción también se acompaña de una coreografía divertida. 'Conciertos '2015 2PM Concert ‘House Party El 29 de mayo, la agencia de 2PM, JYP Entertainment, reveló: “El concierto de regreso de 2 días de 2PM el 27 y 28 de junio se llevará a cabo en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena en Seúl y el titulo del concierto se ha confirmado como “2015 2PM Concert ‘House Party’ ”. “Como es el primer concierto de 2PM luego de su regreso en junio, los fans podrán experimentar las nuevas canciones del grupo en vivo”, dijo la agencia. “Les daremos a los fans un concierto más audaz y mejorado que el anterior concierto del grupo, ‘Go Crazy’ ”, dijeron los mismo. Mientras tanto, las entradas para “House Party” están listos para su venta a través de Interpark desde el 29 de mayo a las 8PM KST. 'Decimo Single Japones 'Higher' El 29 de septiembre 2PM revelo un corto vídeo musical para su nuevo sencillo japones “Higher” en el canthumb|152pxal oficial de Youtube en Japón. El décimo sencillo del grupo será revelado el 21 de octubre el mismo día que los miembros llevarán a cabo su concierto titulado “Six HIGHER Days”. Anteriormente se reveló los vídeos adelanto para cada miembro. El sencillo vendrá en seis diferentes versiones para cada miembro y contendrá un sencillo en solitario de cada miembro. Todas las versiones encabezaron las listas de pre-ordenes en Japan Tower Recor. Integrantes centre|650px '''Integrantes (Izq. a Der.): Nichkhun, Wooyoung, Jun.K, Junho, Chansung, Taecyeon. * Jun. K (Vocalista, Bailarín y Rapero) *Nichkhun (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Taecyeon (Rapero principal, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Wooyoung (Vocalista, Bailarín y Rapero) *Junho (Vocalista, Bailarín y Rapero) *Chansung (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) Ex miembro: *Jay Park (Ex-Líder) (2008 - 2009) Discografía''' '''Corea 'Álbum' 'Repackage Albums ' Best Mini Albums 'Singles' 'Singles Promocionales' 'DVDs' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Repackage Albums' 'Singles' 'DVDs' Colaboraciones *Let's Go - (Feat. Jun. K, Gyuri (Kara), Seohyun (SNSD), Changmin (2AM), Jaekyung (Rainbow), Jonghyun (SHINee), Sung Min (Super Junior), Kahi (After School), Luna (F(x)), JiEun (Secret), Junhyung (B2ST), Gayoon (4minute), Min (Miss A), G.O (MBLAQ) Bumkey (2wins), G.NA, Son Dambi ,Seo In Guk , IU, Ann)-Group of 20 (2010). *MUSIC - (Feat. Supreme Team, Boowhal, 8Eight, Jea y Narsha (Brown Eyed Girls) - MAMA Theme Song (2010). *This Christmas - (Feat. Park Jin Young, Wonder Girls, 2AM, Mihttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sB4-2hVxNuwss A, JOO, San E) - JYP Nation (2010). *2PM & T-ara - First Love. Special Stage (2011) *Win The Day / 모두 애쓰리 (Feat. Miss A, ZE:A, Sistar, MBLAQ,Dal★Shabet, Nine Muses, B1A4, 4minute) - TEAM SIII - Win The Day (2012). Tours Conciertos Participativos *'2009: '''JYP tour *'2010: Wonder Girls World Tour (en EE.UU. como acto de apertura) *'2010: '''JYP Nation Team Play Concert *'2011: 'JYP Nation Concert In Japón *'2012: 'JYP Nation Concert (Corea y Japón) *'2014: JYP Nation ONE MIC (Corea y Japón) Temas para dramas *'Give me love' - para Take Five. Temas para Películas * "Tired Of Waiting" para Jeon Woo Chi: The Taoist Wizard * "Give It To Me" para Blind * "Hot" para Blind Temas para Anime * "Take Off" para Ao no Exorcist (Ending) Temas para juegos * "Shinning in the Night" para QQ Dance 2 Programas de Tv *Hot Blood *Pretty Boy Generation * Idol Army temporada 2 * Idol Army Temporada 3 *Wild Bunny *Teacher Comes *Win Win *Dream Team *Heroes *2pm Show *2pm One Point Korean *Cultwo Show * Happy Together *God Of Victory *Human Condition *A Song For You *Star King *Radio Star *Hello Counselor *Running Man Reality Web Show *(Naver TVCast) Real 2pm 'Premios' Curiosidades *Se les apoda como los "Beast Idols" de Corea, por sus presentaciones en vivo cargadas de energía y fuerza. Las primeras en otorgarles este nombre fueron sus propias fans. Para ellas, la fuerza con que se presentan les hace verse agresivos, como "una bestia". *Participaron en el programa Idol Army, convirtiéndo esa temporada en la de mayor ranking junto a la de Super Junior. *Son reconocidos por TvCf, la mayor entidad para la designación de comerciales publicitarios en Corea, como los "Reyes de la Publicidad" debido a que el grupo cuenta con más 14 comerciales anuales a nivel nacional y, aunque SNSD supera ese número, ellos ocupan el primer lugar de notas medias, números de vistas y descarga. *Tailandia es uno de los países de Asia donde el grupo ha conseguido mayor fama. La principal razón es que uno de sus miembros, Nichkhun, es nativo de allí; por esto suelen referirse al país como su segundo hogar. * Su primera gira de conciertos recibió el nombre "Don't Stop Can't Stop", dando el primer recital en un escenario de lujo el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl. Sus teloneros fueron sus compañeros de agencia 2AM y Miss A, además asistieron artistas reconocidos como Tiger JK, Tiffany, Yuri, Jessica yJessica Hyoyeon de SNSD, Tasha, BEAST entre otros. * Son el único grupo en conseguir renovar contracto con la reconocida marca Coca Cola por tres años consecutivos. Por tal motivo, el grupo fue invitado a la exhibición especial de productos y logos de la empresa en celebración por sus 125 años. *Trabajan desde aproximadamente tres años para la Organización de Turismo en Corea, y en el año 2011 se convirtieron, junto a Miss A, en la imagen de Touch Korea. Nichkhun no forma parte de este contrato, ya que él patrocina el turismo en Tailandia, su país de origen. *En su primer concierto en Busan durante la canción "Thank U" las fans los sorprendieron lanzándoles aviones de papel con el mensaje "no importa lo que ocurra, siempre estaremos aquí", como muestra de su apoyo tras la salida del líder, Jay Park. *Fueron galardonados en el Mandarin Music Honors 2010, mayor festival de música de China y uno de los mejores en Asia, con el premio "Cantante más popular de Asia", siendo el primer y único artista coreano en ganar esta categoría. *Desde el 2010, el grupo ha conseguido posicionarse en el primer lugar como "Los Mejores 10 Modelos" según TvCf, así mismo algunos miembros han alcanzado entrar en el rating de manera individual. Para el año 2012, TvCf ubica nuevamente al grupo en la primera posición de la lista, pero esta vez ingresan los seis miembros, esto quiere decir que el grupo obtuvo desde la primera a la séptima posición del listado que constituye 10 escalas, siendo el primer grupo en lograrlo. *El "Ministerio de Igualdad de Género y Familiar" ha prohibido su single "Hands Up" a los menores de edad por contener frases referente al alcohol, ante esto, el grupo debió cambiar la letra de la canción en directo y en la parte del coro en vez de decir "Get our drinks up (eleva tus tragos)" dice "Put your dreams up (eleva tus sueños)". *En el 2011 el tema Take Off ''fue utilizado como ending del anime Ao No Exorcist. *En el 2011 fueron seleccionados por New York Daily News como uno de los grupos coreanos que deben ser escuchados. *"Beautiful" fue lanzado el 6 de junio en Japón, consiguiendo el récord de ser el single con más ventas independientemente del género. 2PM visitó la tienda Shibuya el 22 de noviembre, donde recibieron el certificado de reconocimiento. *Lanzaron en Corea un álbum especial "2PM Clothes Album", el cual se agotó en tan sólo un solo día. *"Masquerade" ha sido compuesta por NA.ZU.NA y M.I, que han trabajado previamente con artistas como Arashi, Koda Kumi y SMAP. El single también incluye el tema "Forever", compuesto por Junho. *Superaron su propia marca en ventas japonesas, donde"Beautiful" vendió 73.529 en un día, mientras que "Masquerade" vendió un total de 88.166 en ese mismo tiempo.' ''' *Obtienen certificado de oro con su single "Masquerade", por conseguir vender más de 100.000 copias. *2PM es ganador en Tower Records "K-POP Lovers Awards 2012" como mejores artistas del año. *Son el primer grupo coreano en presentarse en el Budokan 6 veces. Logrando que más de 60.000 fans en total asistieran a su tour "Six Beautiful Days". *Son el primer grupo coreano en aparecer en la portada de un periódico japonés (ocupando completamente la página). *2PM junto a Big Bang han sido escogidos por Oricon como los mejores grupos en dar conciertos (141 conciertos) en el 2012. En el caso de 2PM, es debido a su tour "Six Beautiful Days". *Dos de sus miembros han participado en We Got Married. Nichkhun con Victoria y Wooyoung con Park Se Young. Mientras que Taecyeon, junto a la artista taiwanesa Wu Ying Jie, formó parte de la versión internacional del programa. *Taecyeon (#13) ha sido incluido en la lista de The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2013. *Taecyeon (#10) ha sido incluido en la lista de The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2014. *La venta de su segundo álbum japonés "Legend of 2PM" ocupó el 1er y 2do puesto con sus versiones A y B en ranking de ventas diarias de Oricon. *2PM es el primer grupo de JYP en tener un concierto en Filipinas. *Peniel de BTOB los menciona en los agradecimientos del mini álbum "Press Play". *Lazaron una canción china titulada "Shining in the Night", que forma parte del juego online QQ Dance2. *2PM se presentó en el Tokyo Dome, el recinto para conciertos más grande de Japón, los días 20 y 21 de abril de 2013, llenando en su totalidad el estadio con 110.000 fans del grupo. A los miembros se les vió muy conmovidos, hasta llegar a las lágrimas, ya que las fans preparon sorpresas para ambos días, entre ellas, el llamado "Océano de arco iris". *El vídeo teaser correspondiente a su tercer álbum de estudio, Grown, fue proyectado en Time Square, Nueva York y en Piccadilly, Londres. *JYPE lanzó diversos códigos con pistas que las fans debían descifrar para obtener detalles del comeback del grupo con el álbum Grown. Esta forma de promoción es algo novedoso en 2PM e incluso en el K-Pop. *Su segundo single promocianal lleva el nombre de "Comeback When You Hear This Song". El MV muestra como una relación es arruinada mediante los pecados capitales, la chica es el orgullo (Pride) mientras que cada miembro representa el resto de los pecados: Chansung-Lujuria (Lust), Nichkhun-Avaricia (Greed), Wooyoung-Pereza (Sloth), Junho-Gula (Gluttony), Jun. K-Ira (Wrath) y Taecyeon-Envidia (Envy). * MBC transmitió un programa especial llamado "2PM Returns Come Back Special " donde por primera vez presentan en directo sus dos singles promocionales "Comeback When You Hear This Song" y "A.D.T.O.Y". En este mismo programa, mostraron una entrevista en la que los miembros comentan sobre el proceso de preparación del álbum y sobre los problemas personales que pasaron durante los 2 últimos años. *El single japonés del grupo "Give me Love" había mantenido el primer lugar en Tower Records, cuando el 3 de mayo "Grown", su álbum coreano; logró posicionarse en lo más alto de la lista, haciendo que 2PM se derrotase a sí mismo en Japón y demostrando su gran popularidad en el país. *"Give me Love" fue seleccionado como tema principal del dorama japonés Take Five. *Tras su lanzamiento, "Grown" logró ocupar el 1er lugar en el ranking de ventas físicas de Gaon y Hanteo (portales coreanos) y, a su vez, se apoderó de la cartelera de Tower Records y HMV (portales japoneses). *"Grown", consiguió posicionarse en lo más alto del listado de Itunes en 6 países asiáticos al mismo tiempo (excluyendo Corea y Japón). Así mismo, alcanzó el 6to lugar en la cartelera semanal de los álbumes más vendidos en la categoría "World Album" (álbum mundial) de Billboard. *Las entradas para los dos conciertos en Seúl, que darán culminación a su gira por Asia "What time is it?", se agotaron en menos de una hora. *La Grand Edition de su tercer álbum de estudio, Grown; contiene un disco adicional con canciones solistas compuestas por cada uno de los miembros que la interpreta. *Séptimo single japonés 'Winter Games' es lanzado el 16 octubre y en 5 días vendido un total de 100.011 copias, estando por mas de 5 días #1 en lista oricon. También llegó al puesto #1 en el Top 100 de Billboard Japón y puesto #1 en el Chart semanal de singles de Tower Records. *En un programa de radio dijeron que ya no viven los 6 en un solo departamento; Chansung, Nichkhun y Junho siguen en la misma casa, mientras que Jun. K y Wooyoung tienen sus propios departamentos, y Taecyeon vive con sus padres. * 2PM se convirtió en el primer grupo k-pop que obtiene el número 1 en la lista Oricon con discos publicados por el grupo y los miembros individualmente, éstos son Junho y Jun.K que debutaron como solistas en Japón el 2013 y 2014, respectivamente. * En julio del 2014 son nombrados Embajadores Honorarios de la 'K-POP EXPO in ASIA'. * El "2PM World Tour" empezará con un concierto en Seúl en octubre. También planean estar en Tailandia, China, EE.UU., Indonesia y más. * Go Crazy! es el nombre de su cuarto álbum de estudio. La canción promocional, que recibe el mismo nombre, está compuesta por Jun. K, miembro del grupo; el vídeo de esta canción alcanzó un millón vista en un sólo un día y a si mismo el segundo dia tambien obtuvo otro millón de visitas. * Así mismo, 2PM realizó un lanzamiento simultáneo en Japón de su 8vo ,single llamado "Midaretemina" (Go Crazy versión Japonés.) * Gracias a este 8vo single y su 4to álbum de estudio, 2PM obtuvo triple corona en Japón. Logrando el 1r lugar en Oricon, Tower Records y HMV. * Su comeback de Go Crazy! fue retransmitido en el episodio 9 del drama "She's so Lovable" cuando los practicantes están esperando en la sala de ensayos para ver el comeback de Si Won. * Son unos de los grupos mas populares de Japón, Tailandia y Corea. * Son muy cercanos a los artitas de JYP. * GOT7 los ha tomado su modelo a seguir. * Nichkhun tiene 3.6 millones de seguidores en twitter. * 2PM abrió un café llamado "THE STREET" ' el 27 de Diciembre del 2014, en una animada fiesta de inauguración del café que tuvo lugar en Cheongdamdong al cual asistieron algunos amigos artistas como Joon hyung, Gyuri y Jungjin, la fiesta de inauguración parecía ser también una celebración por el cumpleaños de Taecyeon. * Suzy de Miss A el 13 de Julio del 2015 visitó la cafetería '"THE STREET" 'para promocionar su nuevo producto un café con su imagen '''Clalen. ' * Muchos de los artistas de JYP Entertaiment visitan a menudo el café '"THE STREET" ', pero también lo hacen otros artistas amigos de diferentes empresas. * 2PM inaugura un segundo café '''"THE STREET" '''en Itaewon. * El 29 de mayo del 2015 JYP Entertaiment y SM Entertaiment han confirmado el rompimiento de Nichkhun y Tiffany de Girls' Generation, luego de 1 año y 5 meses de relación. * En menos de 22 horas su MV "My House" alcanzo un millón de visitas * Tendrán un reality show llamado Oven Radio. * Volvieron con una imagen mas sexy y varonil. * Nichkhun, Chansung, Woyooung y Taecyeon aparecieron en el programa de supervivencia de JYP Sixteen. Chansung fue MC del programa. * Es uno de los grupos K-Pop que tiene menos anti fans. * Muchas fans latinoamericanas esperan que 2PM haga un concierto fuera de Corea. * Están haciendo una gira por japón actualmente. * Taecyeon, Wooyoung y Nichkhun tienen un programa de cocina llamado “OkJangKhun’s ReciPe.M” * Algunas miembros de Twice son fan de 2pm. * Todos los miembros son cercanos a las miembros de Girls Generation sobre todo taecyeon. * En una encuesta hecha en corea taecyeon quedo en 1 primer lugar y 2pm en segundo lugar como los ídolos con mejor cuerpo. * Son los que hacen mas dinero en JYP. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial 2PM *Sitio Web Oficial 2PM Japón *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial '''YouTube *Canal Youtube Oficial de JYPE *Canal Youtube Oficial de 2PM Facebook *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial - 2PM *Twitter - Jun. K *Twitter - Nichkhun *Twitter - Taecyeon *Twitter - Wooyoung *Twitter - Junho *Twitter - Chansung Instagram *Instagram - Jun.K *Instagram - Junho * Galería Videografía 'Corea' 2PM -10 out of 10 from Hottest Time of the Day.|10 out of 10 2PM - 10 out of 10 (Special Clip for Fans) -B-Side Ver.-|10 out of 10 (Special Clip for Fans) -B-Side Ver.- 2PM Again & again 2 00PM Time for change|Again & Again 2PM - Again & Again (Dance Ver)|Again & Again (Dance Ver.) 2PM 'I HATE YOU'2 00PM Time for change|I Hate You 2PM-01 59PM|Heartbeat 2PM from don't stop can't stop|Without U 2PM I will give you my life|I Will Give You My Life 'Japón' 2PM - Take off -short ver.-|Take Off -short ver.- 2PM - I`m your man -short ver.-|I'm Your Man -short ver.- 2PM - Ultra Lover -short ver.-|Ultra Lover -short ver.- 2PM - Beautiful -short ver.-|Beautiful -short ver.- 2PM - マスカレード ～Masquerade～ -short ver.-|Masquerade -short ver.- 2PM - GIVE ME LOVE -short ver.-|Give Me Love -short ver.- 2PM - Winter Games (short ver)|Winter Games -short ver.- 2PM - Go Crazy! (Japanese Ver)|Go Crazy! (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:Sony Music Japan Categoría:KBoyBand